A Dream Come True
by CrystalStone143
Summary: Crystal Stone is an ordinary girl who has just graduated high school when she decides to run away to England. Her life changes when she bumps into the lead singer of her favorite band. *This is my first FanFic so Please Review. **This Story Has Been Dropped. Want More? Review and Help me out. Inspire me (to write more of this)
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream Come True**

 **Chapter 1: Beginnings**

I sit in my seat anxiously waiting for my name to be called. I still can't believe that I've made it here. I'm 18 and today is my high school graduation. "… Crystal Stone." I hear everyone clapping as I stand up to walk on stage, shaking my principle's hand and accepting my diploma. I walk off to the side and make my way back to my seat. I wait patiently while everyone else accepts their diploma. Then the valedictorian gets up and says a few words. I'm actually a little upset because I had tried so hard to be in her place. But it's alright, she deserves to be there. After her speech we all move the tassel on our caps to the other side and applaud.

Afterwards I chat with my friends for a little bit. I can't believe I'll never seem them again after this. I had applied to college but later found out I couldn't go because I couldn't afford tuition. However my friends got into the same college and will be there together. So I give them one last hug goodbye and walk off. Meeting up with my family, my mother and my older brother. Unfortunately my father could attend because he had to work. He's always working and sometimes I feel that's why mom left him. I give them hugs and tell them I'll be home later. My mother tells me not to be out too late. Meaning she wants me home by eleven. I watch as they leave, waiting until they're gone before I head to my car.

I grab my change of clothes from the back seat, looking around and change into them right there. I sit in my car for a couple of minutes just thinking of where I want to go from here. I start my car and head towards the gas station since I'm almost on empty. Once my tank is full I drive out of town. I don't really know where I'm going. I end up at a park me and my friends used to go to. I find a parking spot and stop. Grabbing my iPod as I get out of my car, I decide to lay on the hood. I have almost fifteen hundred songs and I listen to only eighty seven, the ones by my favorite band Gorillaz. Scrolling through the artist listings I choose them and click shuffle. Putting my iPod in my pocket as I close my eyes, soaking up the sun.

I'm not really sure when I fell asleep but I did. I open my eyes to find that the stars have sprinkled over the sky. I reach at my pocket for my phone when I remember that it's in the glove box. Reluctantly I get up and unlock my car. Getting my phone out to check the time, its 10:30. I shrug, looking back up at the stars before getting in my car.

I drive home, but stop at the post office to check the mail. There's a letter saying we're two months behind on rent. On the way home all I could think about was what I going to do. I can't afford to go to school like I want and I'm not going to spend the rest of my life working at a convince store. I park my car in the driveway. Unlocking the door to our small trailer, I drop the notice letter on the table and head to my room. In my room I have a poster of the Gorillaz from phase three along with some other pictures of them that I printed out from the internet and taped to my walls. Plopping down on my bed, I crawl under the covers and fall asleep. My earbuds still playing Gorillaz songs.

I woke up around 2 in the morning and have decided what I'm going to do. This idea I have is one I've thought of many times before. I grab an old suitcase from my closet and start packing, staying as quiet as I can. I grab a piece of paper and write out a note to my mother, "Dear mom, I am sorry, but by the time you read this I will be on the next flight out of here. Gone. I won't be coming back, and if I do then you will know that I have made it. Love always Crystal P.S. You're two months behind on rent." At the bottom I sketch a quick picture of the Union Jack. I grab of a piece of tape and go to my mother's room. I tape the note to her mirror and pull out a few hundred dollars from her purse. Back in my room I get the mini safe out from the corner of my closet and take the stack of money out. It's all the money I've gotten since my sixteenth birthday. I get another bag and pack it with the things I want to take for my carry on. I change into something really comfortable and grab my keys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lets Runaway**

Once I arrive at the airport, I realize I hadn't thought this through. What am I going to do with my car? I can't just leave it in the parking area if I'm never going to come back. I drive a couple blocks away from the airport and park at a McDonalds. I call my two best friends up and tell them to come and meet me by the airport, but for them to come together. After waiting a while they arrive. They ask me, "Crystal what you are doing here? It's like 3:30 in the morning." "Look you guys I just need to get away for a while that's all. And I need y'all to do me a favor." I hand my keys to one of them. "Take my car back home. That's all I ask of you. Then y'all can get back to bed." "But then how you going to get h-"She stopped when she saw me pull my bags out. "Crystal where are you going? What's going on?" "Look I'll explain everything eventually. But right now, I have a plane to catch." I start walking back towards the airport. Occasionally looking back to see me friends. I look back one last time and see my friends waving to me and then begin to do as I asked.

Once inside the airport I head up to the desk and buy a ticket for the first plane to London. "Here you go miss, now you're plane takes off in thirty minutes." "Thank you … Carrie" reading her name tag. She gives me a generic smile as she watches me walk off towards my gate. I go through security and everything else with about ten minutes to spare. I find a seat near the boarding door and listen to my iPod while I wait to board the plane.

Finally the planes ready. I show the lady my ticket and get on. I find my seat and sit down, lucky I got a window seat. I wait patiently for us to take off. The last of the passengers get on and some guy comes and sits next to me. It's just the two us on this row and he sits in the middle seat. So I ask him, "Uh sir, I don't think anyone else is going to sit here. So if you don't mind could you take the aisle seat? I would just like to have a little more space." He looks over at me and smiles, "Sure thing, love." As he gets up and scoots over.

He has a British accent and kind of attractive so I can't help but look at him, smiling stupidly. He looks at me weird so I turn my head. The captain gets on the speaker and tells us that we're ready to take off. Once in the air I relax a bit. Putting my earbuds in and leaning the seat back a bit, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I don't wake up until the guy next to me shakes me. I weakly open my eyes and he's staring at me. "Hey uh, you slept the whole way. We've arrived in London." Sleepily I respond, "Oh, thanks for wakin' me." I get up and stretch a bit. I grab my bag and follow the man off the plane. Once off the plane, I stand there and look around trying to decide where to go and how to get out of there. The man I sat next to hadn't left yet so he asks me, "Hey uh, do you know where you're going miss?" "Uh, no not really. I haven't really thought this trip through." I laugh a bit and smile. "Well miss, I'm John by the way. If you need anything, anything at all, you just give me a call." He hands me a piece of paper with his number on it. "Uh, thanks. I'm Crystal." Awkwardly smiling as I walk off to go pick up my suitcase, I shove the little piece of paper in my pocket. I can't help but think how weird that was, the guy was probably in his late twenties and we barely had said anything to each other, so why give me his number? I look back to see that the guy is watching me as I walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Welcome**

I grab my stuff, forgetting about the weird altercation I'd just had and head out. I have no idea where I'm going but it feels amazing to be here, in the city of London. I decide to just walk around the streets and hope I find a hotel or something to say at. I contemplate calling John to see he'll let me stay with him a while until I get situated. But that doesn't seem like a good idea since I barely know anything about him.

I'm just walking around, so caught up in my own thoughts that I'm not really paying much attention to where I'm going. I accidentally walk straight into someone. "Blimey!" I look up and see him, black holes where his eyes should be and azure blue hair. "Oh I-I-I'm so sorry I, uh, didn't mean to walk into you." He looks at me and smiles, "Aw, it's alright. Where are you headed?" Looking at my suitcase. "Nowhere really. Just uh walking around. I don't really know where to go." "Hm. Are you American? You sound funny." I look at him not really sure if that was an insult or not, but I laugh it off, "Yeah I am. I actually just got off the plane." "Oh, well come on," he puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me away, "I'd like to talk to you. I know a café that's right 'round here, I fink you might like it." So I follow him.

Sitting at one of the outside tables at the café, the waiter brings us our afternoon tea and some scones. Looking at me as I eat my scone, 2D says to me, "Alright, so tell me bit 'bout yourself. Like what's your name and what you doing walking around with your suitcase?" My smile fading a bit, "Well, my names Crystal Stone, I ran away from home and decided to come to London to get a fresh start. Though I didn't really think this through. I was looking for a hotel or someplace to stay. That's when I ran into you, uh, almost literally." He looks at me intently as I speak, occasionally sipping on his tea. Then he tells me, "Ah, I see, well if you want you could come stay with me. I don't fink my mates will mind." Smiling at me, looking almost anxious for my reply. "Hmm I'd love to stay at your place." We continue to sit there talking for quite a while.

Finally when we've both run out of things to say, we notice that its dark out and the café has been closed for a few hours. So I grab my stuff as 2D leads the way to his place. On the way he tells me, "You know Crystal this has been a very fascinating day. I mean usually when I get hit by someone it doesn't turn out to good. But this time I got to meet an interesting girl." Putting his arm around me and pulling me close, "Thank you." Probably blushing like crazy and unable to say anything, I just smile at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The First Night**

We get to his place and I read the address, '212 Wobble Street.' Leading me to the door, he stops before opening it. "Listen before we go in, I just want to warn you 'bout Murdoc. He can be a bit fick at times, so don't let him bother you. Oh and thanks again for running into me." He smiles and gives me a tight hug. Just then Murdoc opens the front door and bangs 2D in the back of the head. "Where the bloody hell have you been?! It's midnight, you know you were supposed to back by eleven." He pulls 2D inside, slamming the door shut, leaving me outside. After about three minutes 2D opens the door and lets me. "Shhh we have to be quite so Muds doesn't find out you're here," whispering to me as he quickly leads me up stairs to his room.

When we get upstairs to his room I notice that it's a mess and kind of disgusting. But being a guest and not wanting to be rude, I keep my mouth shut. He says, "Well this is my room. I know it's kinda a mess but the whole house is kinda a mess. So…" He trailed off as he shut the door. "Come this way." He leads me down the hall and to another door. As he opens it, he tells me, "Uh this is our guest room, kinda. It's the least messiest room we got so, here ya go. You can sleep here." He smiles at me and gestures for me to go in. "I know it's not much but its somefing at least." "Uh yeah. Thanks. And thanks a lot for letting me stay here." I pull my suitcase up next to the bed and lay it down. I was going to unpack but with 2D still standing at the door it's kind of awkward. I walk over to him and give him a tight hug and whispered "Thanks." He hug me tightly back and replied, "You're welcome, love." He's about seven inches taller than me, so when he hugged me he picked me up a bit. He set me back down and gave me the cutest smile. I smiled back, saying "Well, I guess I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." "Uh right, of course. Well good night." I watch as he walks off back to his room. I close the door behind me as I go to lay down on the bed. I can't help but think of all this as a dream. I just hope it never ends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update and short chapter. I've been really unmotivated lately Plus I've recently just moved states. I'll try to update sooner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First Day Out**

I wake up to the sound of knocking at my door. I get out of bed and answer, to find 2D standing there. "Morning love." "Good morning 2D." He smiles at me before continuing, "The bands downstairs, I want you to meet them." "Oh, okay cool. Let me get dressed first." "Alright, I'll wait for you." I nod my head and close the door. Rummaging through my bag I find my favorite pair of jeans that have holes in the knees and a plain black t-shirt. I quickly brush my hair. I find a stick of gum so I chew that since I'll have to brush my teeth later. Once I'm ready I finally open my door to find 2D leaning against the wall messing on his phone. I clear my throat to let him know I'm ready. He looks at me, smiles, and grabs my hand, "Come on."

Downstairs in the kitchen the whole band is there, except for Russel who is apparently still on the roof. 2D stops me before I can go into the kitchen, "Wait here 'til I call you. I want to tell 'em that you're here." I nod my head and lean up against a wall. 2D goes and talks to Murdoc. "Uh, hey Murdoc," he turns to Noodle, "Morning Noodle." I hear Murdoc's scratchy voice, "What do you want?" "Uh, I'd like you to meet my new friend Cr-. " "Damn it 2D! What have told you about bringing home strangers!?" He hits 2D in the head with a shoe about three times. "Ow! What you mean? I've never brought anyone home before." Murdoc just grunts and 2D finishes, "Anyway, my friend Crystal." I walk into the kitchen smiling and greet them. Noodle says hi to me. Murdoc gets up and gets really close to me. "Well hello there Crystal. I'm Murdoc, leader of this here band." He says this almost three inches from my face and I can smell his putrid breath. "Uh, hello Murdoc. It's a uh, pleasure to meet you." I can already tell me and Murdoc aren't going to get along to well; just being around him kind of grosses me out. He smiles in a mischievous way and kisses my hand as he sits back down. 2D speaks up before things get anymore awkward, "Right well, me and Crystal are going to go out for a while. We'll see you later." 2D grabs my hand and quickly leads me out the door. Once we're outside he turns to me, "Look sorry about Murdoc. Like I told you before he can be fick at times." "It's alright. Not trying to be mean but I just wasn't expecting him to be uh, that grotesque." 2D snickers a bit and we start walking into town.

"So, uh, 2D where exactly are we going?" I ask him as we seem to be walking around aimlessly. "Nowhere really. Just walking around." "Oh okay then." We walk around in silence for what seems like hours. I am about to say something to him when he stops in front of some store. I read the sign and say to him, "A record shop?" "Yep, this is one of my favorite places to come to, this and the movie store." "Cool, do they actually sell vinyl?" "Yeah that and CDs since vinyl has gone out of style." 2D holds open the door for me and we both go in. The man behind the counter yells, "Hey 2D good to see you again." 2D just nods to him as the man goes back to whatever he was doing. I'm following 2D around when he says to me, "You can look around at whatever. Don't worry I won't ditch you here." With that I walk over to the 'Alternative' section and look through the cases. Then I walk over to the 'Rock' section and look there. I look at the albums of bands that I know, this place has a pretty good selection. After a while 2D comes over to where I'm at. Nodding towards the door he ask, "You ready or do you want that?" gesturing to the CD in my hands. "Uh, no I already have this one." I put the disc back and follow 2D out the door.

Once we're back outside 2D asks me, "Is rock and alternative you're favorite genres?" "Yeah I guess, I mean they're the ones I listen to the most." "I see. Well Crystal, you must be getting hungry so let's find someplace to eat." I'm not really hungry at all but since he offered I won't argue. I follow him around until he stops at some shop and we go in. "Go find a seat while I order." I find a seat near a window. I'm lost in thought when 2D sits in the chair across from me. "I didn't know what to get you so I just got you the same thing I have." He tells me as he's handing me a sandwich. I take it from him without objection and have a bite. I can't quite tell what it is but it has a peculiar taste that I'm not very fond of. I don't want to be rude, so I just nibble at it while 2D tells me about all sorts of stuff a lot of which doesn't make much sense. But I listen intently anyways.

Looking at his watch, "It's getting late, we should head back so Murdoc don't get mad." I nod in agreement and follow him out, slipping my barely eaten sandwich into the trash. Unfortunately he saw me. "Did you not like it?" he asked me. "Um, well it was alright but I wasn't very hungry is all." "Hmm." 2D grabs my hand as we walk back to his place. I can't help but think, "What a disappointing first date." Then I remember whose holding my hand at the moment. "Thank you 2D, I had a good time today." 2D looks over at me and smiles. I begin to blush, realizing that I said that last bit out loud. "I had a great time with you Crystal."


End file.
